<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Sweet As A Peach by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727559">As Sweet As A Peach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratched (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butterfly, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Happy, Heartwarming, Mexico, Relax - Freeform, Summer, Sweet, an orange butterfly named Peach, our babies are happy and safe in mexico for now, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of chapters on Mildred and Gwen enjoying themselves in the Mexican summer. <br/>Because we all want them to be happy :’)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is nice.” Gwendolyn commented, her soothing voice calmed Mildred’s nerves. </p>
<p>“It is.” Mildred looked to Gwen, watching her lover watch the tides.</p>
<p>They walked peacefully along the cobbled pathway outside their house, the sea crashed to their left and sweet smelling flowers decorated their right. You couldn’t see the sun just yet, but the sky was a pale baby blue, with fluffy clouds floating overhead. <br/>Gwendolyn and Mildred had recently took to walking outside in the early mornings, while it was still cool out. The summer breeze still washed over the women as they turned a corner to walk through a garden.</p>
<p>“Oh, look at those!” Gwendolyn gasped, pointing to a hanging basket of flowers. </p>
<p>The bouquet was filled with roses, sunflowers, daffodils, and wild breeds. They all sat nestled in a clean white basket that hung from an arch. <br/>Mildred giggled and stepped towards them, delicately reaching upwards. She plucked a few daffodils and carefully held them in her hand. <br/>Gwendolyn continued looking around the lush garden, blissfully unaware of Mildred. <br/>The redhead walked up behind Gwen, pushed back a few strands of her hair, and settled the small flowers in Gwen’s tresses. <br/>The older woman turned to face Mildred, who had a sweet smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful.” </p>
<p>Gwendolyn’s face flushed and she exhaled in a chuckle. She stepped closer to Mildred and cupped her cheek, inclining her head towards her. Gwen could smell the aroma of roses in Mildred’s auburn hair. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad I have you.” She whispered, causing Mildred’s cheeks to turn rosy pink. </p>
<p>Mildred’s arms snaked up Gwendolyn’s neck and she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. </p>
<p>“I could stay here forever.” Mildred sighed, looking up at Gwendolyn with full eyes.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn leaned back to look up at the morning sky, a grin tugging at her lips. </p>
<p>“It sure is better than Lucia.”</p>
<p>Mildred laughed and recoiled her arms, letting them float by her sides as she strolled away. </p>
<p>“These look amazing.” She said, picking up a little pot of cacti, all different shades of green.</p>
<p>“Be careful honey, those are sharp.”</p>
<p>Mildred raised an eyebrow at Gwen cheekily. <br/>A dappled orange butterfly perched itself on the top of Mildred’s head. She was oblivious to this but Gwendolyn saw it and covered her mouth as she smiled. As Mildred held the pot in one hand, she looked to Gwen and saw her mischievously watching her.</p>
<p>“What is it?” She asked, an uncertain smirk starting to form on her face.</p>
<p>“There’s a butterfly on your head.” Gwendolyn replied, moving her hands to rest on her chest.</p>
<p>Mildred tentatively reached out a hand to touch her head and she felt a tiny movement, and then she felt the insect move fully onto her palm. She giggled breathily as she slowly brought her hand down in front of her. </p>
<p>“Wow.” She examined the creature, letting it dance on her fingers. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we name it?” Gwen joked, walking closer to Mildred. </p>
<p>“I choose Peach.” Mildred grinned, her eyes not leaving the butterfly. </p>
<p>Gwendolyn laughed and rested her head on Mildred’s shoulder, both women in a childlike awe of the orange insect. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“The wildlife is so pretty here.” Mildred said, they had put Peach on a nearby plant pot and had begun walking out of the garden to the coast. </p>
<p>“And look at the water.” Gwendolyn smiled, watching the ocean hit the rocks again. </p>
<p>They came to another corner and the pair started wandering along the beach. The sea foam fizzed as it stretched across the sand. It reached Mildred’s sandalled feet and she let out a soft yelp, tumbling into Gwendolyn’s side. Gwen laughed happily and nuzzled into Mildred’s neck as the startled woman murmured curses. </p>
<p>“Oi you, language.” She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist. </p>
<p>Mildred slowly grinned as Gwen kept her hold on her, the lovers enjoying their walk along the coast. </p>
<p>“Look at that.” Gwendolyn whispered to Mildred, turning her head to look at the couple of sailboats that were sitting on the water. </p>
<p>“Everything’s so relaxing here,” Mildred mumbled, calmly watching the boats bob up and down. “What if a massive wave hit them all and they sunk?” </p>
<p>Gwendolyn tutted whilst giggling. “You can be so unexpectedly violent, you know that?” </p>
<p>“What if my brother was on one of those boats?” Mildred’s tone didn’t change, it stayed low and full of genuine concern. </p>
<p>“He wouldn’t be.” Gwen reassured her, kissing her cheek and stroking the other woman’s side. </p>
<p>“I will protect you, if he ever comes near us.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you will, darling,” Gwendolyn said. “You’re my protector.”</p>
<p>The childlike Mildred came back and she relaxed in a fit of giggles. </p>
<p>“I am!” She agreed determinedly, looking at Gwen with a broad smile. </p>
<p>“And who am I to be, if I’m in such dire need of a protector?” </p>
<p>“My queen, you rule the land fairly and you are free to do as you please, but some people take it wrongly that you love me,” Mildred spoke quickly, her imagination running wild. “Do you love me?” </p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll forever have you by my side.” Gwendolyn affirmed, biting her lip in anticipation of Mildred’s story. </p>
<p>“And so I become your protector, because my brother is an evil man, and he runs a gang of crazy, reckless accomplices.” Mildred seemed so lost in her fantasy world, Gwendolyn grinned wholeheartedly to herself. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“It’s starting to get warmer.” Mildred stated, breathing in the Mexican air. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do today?” Gwendolyn asked, watching her lover stride back up the cobbled steps. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but we’ll think of something,” Mildred said. “Is Betsy coming over later?” </p>
<p>“I believe so, but sometimes I wish we had more time to ourselves. Even though she only comes over for two weeks each year, it feels like months to me.” </p>
<p>Mildred laughed out loud, her eyes widening at Gwen’s confession. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound like you!”</p>
<p>Gwendolyn broke into a laugh with her. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s true!”</p>
<p>Both women were in ecstasy by the time they reached their door, their faces blushing red.</p>
<p><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I sorta focused too much on the dynamic of mdlg, from a comment on the first chapter by Franhoauses 😅 <br/>That is, without actually writing them ~in bed~<br/>Also yeah I’m no good at writing mdlg-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just pretend this is a one shot that’s ending will be left to the imagination <br/>So that way the following chapters can continue to be fluffy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwendolyn heard a faint cry from outside. She shifted from her place on the bed and tried to peer outside. </p>
<p>"Mildred?" </p>
<p>The younger woman padded inside quietly, clutching her hand and pouting.</p>
<p>"What happened, honey?" Gwendolyn asked, sitting up properly.<br/>She patted to the side of where she sat, inviting Mildred to come closer.</p>
<p>"I was out in the garden again, and one of the cacti spikes pricked me on the finger." Mildred whined, showing her bleeding finger as she moved closer to Gwen. </p>
<p>"Aw, don't worry baby, we'll get you cleaned up." The older woman spoke gently, wrapping an arm around her lover and stroking her. </p>
<p>Mildred eventually relaxed and they held each other for a few moments, Mildred occasionally sniffling. </p>
<p>"Come on." Gwen whispered to her, nuzzling her head into Mildred's flowy auburn hair before beginning to stand up.</p>
<p>When she turned to offer Mildred a hand, she noticed the other woman looking shyly at the floor. <br/>Gwendolyn stood watching her, until Mildred looked up at her and gave Gwen the cutest pair of puppy eyes. </p>
<p>"H-hey," Gwen chuckled, her own eyes filling with adoration. "What is it?"</p>
<p>She got down on her knees and steadily placed her hands on Mildred's thighs.</p>
<p>"Thank you. For taking care of me. I'm such a child." The woman's voice went soft at the end of her sentence, blinking back embarrassed tears. </p>
<p>"No, you're not," Gwendolyn reassured her, looking up into her eyes and smiling. "It's sweet."</p>
<p>"Really?" Mildred mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yes." Gwen whispered again, pressing herself closer against the other woman's body.<br/>She met with Mildred's lips slowly, wishing she could take all of her pain away.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"This won't hurt a bit." </p>
<p>Gwendolyn stood over Mildred as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs, next to a table with tissues and ice. <br/>As Mildred watched her, she imagined what it would have been like if her own mother had taken care of her like this. <br/>But right now she was glad it was her Gwenny. </p>
<p>"Ow!" Mildred shot up in her seat as Gwen held a freezing ice cube to her punctured finger.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Gwendolyn murmured quickly. </p>
<p>She grabbed a small plaster from the table and covered the cut with it. </p>
<p>"All done." She grinned. </p>
<p>Mildred made a childlike 'hmph' and sunk in her chair.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn raised her eyebrows and extended a hand to Mildred's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"</p>
<p>A sly smile took over Mildred's mouth but she still refused to look at Gwen.</p>
<p>A tiny pinch to her shoulder changed her mind.</p>
<p>She burst into a short fit of laughter, swatting Gwendolyn's hand away. </p>
<p>"It's like you're my mother!" Mildred spat playfully, uncrossing her legs and holding her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>Gwen wiggled her eyebrows comically.</p>
<p>"Is that what you think?" She teased, bumping her knees with Mildred's.</p>
<p>Mildred squealed and bent forwards to grab Gwen's hands. She placed them on either side of the back of her chair and wrapped her arms around Gwendolyn's neck, almost forcefully pulling her down.</p>
<p>"Is that what you want?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3 <br/>Anything you’d like to see more of, or anything new you would like to see, comment them! This will just be a long work of happy Mildrolyn :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>